Nina Williams At Your Service
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Jin is on vacation and gives Nina another job. However Nina has no idea what it is. Futanari ahead
1. Creamy Desserts

**The Truth is has arrived to blow your minds with another one. Now this one I had sitting in my mind for a while but I had a thought on how start it. Until now that is so here it is. So sit back relax and enjoy.**

Nina sighed and smoothed down her skirt as she entered the sitting room, where the lady of the house was entertaining one of her friends. They were laughing at some private joke when she came in.

"Ah, Nina" Lili said, finally acknowledging her presence. "So good of you to finally answer my summons."

"I think we'll have our tea now," she continued. "And bring the dessert tray around, there's a good girl. I think we'll have the raspberry cake, with some creme de leche on top. And do try to be quick about it."

"Yes, madam," Nina said.

"I beg your pardon," the blonde replied flatly, glaring at her.

"I mean, uh, oui, madame," Nina curtsied.

"Very good. Now run along," Lili dismissed her with a wave of a hand then turned back to Anna, ignoring Nina as she walked out. "You know you sister is such a piece of work. I swear, I can't get that girl to do anything right! Why, just this morning…"

Nina groaned quietly as she left the room and padded down the hall. That woman was infuriating! Lili barely into her twenties and already running the household like a tyrannical queen.

Jin was currently taking an extended leave of absence. While away he suggested that she take a much needed vacation. Ever so reluctant Nina was about to decline the offer. That is until Jin informed her of another line of work available for her with an associate of his. Unfortunately for he wouldn't say what the job was but she took it anyway because hey shes gotta eat.

Nina considered quitting but her stubborn nature forced her to stay. Had she quit then Anna would never let her live it down. Much worse than it would haunt into thinking she was nothing but a quitter.

She paused in the hallway to scratch beneath her skirt. Her balls were so itchy in these stupid frilly panties! Lili had sneered at her when she'd arrived this morning after a run. She'd held her nose and commented that Nina might feel better in the stable with all the other horses.

That was just the latest in a long line of indignities that Nina had to suffer. Lili's wife was practically a non-entity around the house. And no wonder; if Nina was married to a trophy wife like that, she'd want the harpy in a cage, too.

Nina smoothed down the front of her skirt and made her way to the kitchen. She worked quickly and efficiently, setting the water to boil while she fetched sugar and cream. She retrieved the silver tea service (it was only silver-plated, actually) and placed the items on a cart just as the water boiled. She tossed a few generic tea bags in the pot (Lili didn't know the difference anyway) and went to slice the cake.

"Hmmm, creme de leche…?" She furrowed her brow. "Wait a minute, there's no such thing!" Nina leaned against the cupboard and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Lili would be furious, of course. She was NEVER wrong. Nina dug through the kitchen and arranged a tray full of cupcakes, confections and squares.

"I hope this will be enough," she sighed, knowing it wasn't. She started to roll the cart down the hall but grimaced as her balls itched even harder.

"Ooooh, goddamn it," she groaned. Nina rolled the cart into a quiet alcove and yanked down the offending undergarment.

"Jeez, these are so starched, they could stand up on their own," she growled. She kicked them away and was about to jack off real quick until a voice that alarmed her.

"Is that stuff riding up on you or are you just happy to see me?" Anna said appearing in the kitchen laughing.

"Shut the hell up I'm in no mood for jokes!" Nina spat.

"You might but I couldn't help but notice those undergarments of your keep bugging you."

"And? What are you gonna do? Help me with this problem or are you just gonna continue to mock me?"

"I think I might either make it better or worse depending on how you react."

"What do you have planned?"

"Nothing just this."

Anna then backed Nina against the wall, bent over and lifted up her dress giving Nina a perfect view of Anna's juicy ass, put her hands on her knees and started to grind her hips into Nina's crotch.

"Are you nuts?! Get the hell of me!"

"Why should I? Normally when I do this when dancing guys and girls lose control."

"Anna get of me. Now!" Nina threatened.

"How about you make me. You got two arms that aren't broken." Anna taunted.

Although Nina wanted to throw Anna off of her she couldn't. Despite being her sister she was low key enjoying the arousing performance Anna was giving her.

"My word… If I didn't know any better I'd think you were enjoying this."

Nina was losing it every motion Anna made was driving crazy. Then she looked down and made it worse for herself. Just looking at Anna's round juicy ass grinding on her crotch was killing her.

"I think someone's pitching a tent back there."

"S-Shut up!"

"Does my ass please you?"

"Quiet!"

"Does it drive you nuts?"

"Zip it already!"

"I would but I'm having too much fun making you squirm like the bitch that you are."

"Fuck you."

"I would but I'm not the one with the cock here now am I?"

After giving her a massive erection Anna finally stopped.

"Now that was fun. Be sure to hurry with that tea before Lili gets mad. HHaha!" Anna taunted as she turned to leave.

"Wait you can't leave me here like this!"

"Sure I can! Now make yourself useful and finish making that 'crème de leche'"

"I don't know how to make that!"

"Hmm, I think you have the perfect 'tool' to make it. Bye now!" With that Anna left.

"Anna wait a sec—Dammit!"

Nina leaned against the wall and panted, staring at her throbbing hard-on. This wouldn't do at all. She'd never get soft now, not without an orgasm. And she couldn't walk around with her member jutting out like a bowsprit.

Nina reluctantly reached down and took hold of the organ, stroking it with a gloved hand. She sighed in bliss. The satiny texture was heavenly compared to the stiff linen of her panties. She pumped her fist faster and glanced over at the tray. A wicked idea percolated in her mind.

"Maybe Anna might be on to something. I'll bet Lili won't even know the difference," she grinned, lifting her leg over the cart. Her hand tugged vigorously at her cock, jerking it fast. Nina groaned. She realized that Lili had been running her so ragged that she hadn't cum in almost a week. "Now you're gonna get what you deserve…"

"Nina?" she heard Lili's voice call out. "Hurry up, you slothful girl!"

"Cumming, madame," Nina grunted as her cock twitched in her hand, spurting out thick ropes of ivory cream. She aimed the pulsing streams onto the cake slices, leaving generous globs that pooled in each dish.

She blinked as she felt something cool and soothing touch her balls. She looked back and saw that her nuts were dipping in the creamer. She smiled.

"In for a penny, in for a pound, "Nina snickered and lowered her testicles into the lovely liquid. She swirled her hips, stirring her sweaty ballsack in the cream like she was dipping a doughnut.

She dismounted and brushed an errant lock of hair out of her eyes as she examined her handiwork. Thinking quickly, she used her discarded bloomers to wipe up the semen and cream that had spilled off the dishes. She patted her balls dry, stuffed the undergarment into a gaudy-looking vase, then tugged the hem of her dress down, hiding her softening dick under the lacy slip.

Nina began pushing the cart down the hall once more, a secretive smile playing at her lips.

"Your tea Madame."

"Twenty years later and it's finally here! Took you long enough I bet a snail would of got here faster." Lili spat.

"I think you'll enjoy this." Nina said trying not to snicker.

"I'll be the judge of that."

"So will I." Anna said with a smirk.

Lili then took a sip of the tea.

"Wow this is amazing, this is the best I've ever had!"

"I'll say it's so _creamy_." Anna said with a wink to Nina.

"Prehaps you've finally found something you can WITHOUT screwing up. I guess your sister isn't as hopeless as I thought."

"I guess not. Ha!" Anna said

"You're dismissed Nina. Your sister and I need to discuss private matters now."

With that Nina left with a big smirk on her face.


	2. Nina's Revenge, Anna's Punishment

**The Truth is here and decided to add a chapter cuz it felt a little incomplete.**

 **Requested also and like a wise man once said 'Ask and you shall receive'**

"Hey! Wait! What I do?" Anna grimaced in pain as she was wrenched backwards, her heels scraping the floor. Nina's fist wrapped inside the walls of her pussy, and had one of Anna's wrists in a handcuff.

"Oh no you're not," Nina snarled. "Nobody gives me a boner THAT big and leaves me hanging!" She twisted Anna's arm behind her back.

"You–"Anna's words were cut short as Nina twisted her hair in her hand and yanked it backwards. Nina's other hand went to Anna's tit and squeezed her nipple, twisting the sensitive nub to elicit a yelp from the pale beauty. She fell backwards into Nina's grip.

"I swear if I wasn't so fucking horny, Anna," Nina hissed, her breath hot in Anna's ear. Anna's eyes widened. She felt Nina's cock throb against the small of her back. Nina thrust her hips for emphasis, and Anna felt a small pang of fear.

"You can't be serious," Anna stalled. "It was just a bit of fun…" She twisted in Nina's grip.

"Oh, the fun's just beginning, bitch," Nina spat. She hooked her foot in Anna's bag and pulled a bundle of cords out. "I see you brought your old kit with you. That was thoughtful." Nina's grip loosened, and for a moment, Anna thought she was going to let her free. That thought died as Nina skillfully cuffed both of Anna's hands behind her. She gasped as Nina held her bound with one hand while her other slid down to her clitoris.

The blonde was just barely able to run a couple fingers inside Anna's moist pussy. Despite herself, Anna moaned. She hadn't had a good in so long that her pussy was beyond sensitive, that her pussy was completely drenched with just a few pumps. "Mmmm, can't let you keep this deadly weapon loaded in the house."

Anna cried out as Nina stuffed a vibrator inside her pussy, sliding in thanks to the coating of slippery lube. Nina gave her a shove, and she skidded forward, forced down to her knees, hands behind her. She panted as her hat slipped off and rolled away, and she let out a yelp as Nina slapped her ass. The sound of her hand impacting on the sweaty flesh was like a gunshot, and Anna stiffened, trying to wriggle away.

"No no no," Nina purred dangerously. "You're not going anywhere, Anna. I've spent the last ten hours catering to that spoiled brat, waiting on her hand and foot and I'm in need for a release." Anna felt Nina tug on something and she felt more cuffs snapped on her ankles.

Nina flipped her over and Anna looked up to see Nina's cock, stiff and wet, looming over her. She stroked it slowly, letting the precum drip on Anna. The brunette realized she was hobbled, and couldn't escape. "So I had put up with a ton of shit today. And you would not BELIEVE how horny I am."

"I think I got a notion," Anna stammered.

"You don't know the half of it, honey," Nina snorted. She grabbed Anna's thick, juicy legs and pried them apart, lifting her up to expose the smooth expanse of her taint and asshole, still slick with Nina's spit. Nina dove in again, digging her tongue into Anna's pucker, but this time, Anna could feel the menace and fuming arousal in Nina's stabbing tongue.

She spat thick gobs against Anna's hole, tits against her lower back, kneeling on the cords holding her hands to the floor. Anna moaned as Nina teased her dick, running fingers up and around Anna's pussy. Anna moaned in spite of herself. "If I didn't know better," Nina said, wiping her mouth, "I'd swear you were enjoying this… Well, this isn't about your enjoyment. It's about MINE."

With that, Nina turned up the vibrator. The whirring and buzzing getting deafening. Anna moaned and writhed, unable to focus on anything but the sensation as Nina straddled her, poking her cock against the brunette beauty's asshole.

"A-a-a-a-ah," Anna moaned. "Nina, you worthless cunt–" She cried out mid-sentence as Nina jabbed her cock into her, the thick member sliding a few inches inside.

"Watch your tongue when you talk to me," Nina said firmly. She took hold of the vibrator, turning it up even further and thrust hard, shoving another fistful of cock into her ass with a squelching sound. The blonde rolled her hips, sawing her cock into Anna's hole as the fair-skinned woman wriggled like a fish on a hook.

Nina's boot came down, trapping Anna's face, transfixing her to the floor. Anna grimaced and looked up into Nina's grinning face. The blonde smiled, rolling her wet tongue around her pink lips, kneading her own tit in one hand and gripping thigh in the other. "You know… what they say about sauce for the goose?"

Anna grunted wordlessly, unable to do anything but try to ignore the buzzing agony deep in her pussy and the fullness of being fucked. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let someone fuck her, let alone someone as girthsome as Nina… so her asshole was nice and tight for the blonde to enjoy. And enjoy she did! For Anna, however, the torment was almost euphoric. "No...no...no…"

She grunted defiantly and flexed her hands, but it wasn't enough to stave off orgasm. "Ah…! Ah, unh…" The vibrator jerked, bouncing erratically with every thrust of Nina's hips. Thick gouts of sperm shot out, splattering against her own face and hair.

She moaned in helpless ecstasy as the vibrator forced the pleasure out and caught a thick glob right in her mouth! Anna coughed, semen bubbling and dripping out her mouth and nose, twisting her face away to try to avoid more humiliation. All it did was let more of her beautiful face get plastered with the cream.

"That was the first load here comes the next one!"

Nina sawed into Anna, groaning and snorting as she held her sister by her legs. She couldn't hold up much longer now that Anna's hole was squeezing down on her with every throbbing spurt of cum… She'd cum once already, but she'd built up a lot of lust this day. And she was taking out her frustrations on Anna's ass! Her cock battered that tight, twitching hole with impunity, faster now that she'd felt Anna's hole twitching around her length. She grit her teeth as she felt sparks of pleasure building to a crescendo. "Here… it… comes!"

A thick, pulsing flood of cum spurted inside Anna as Nina continued to jerkily fuck her, using the sperm to slide deeper. It squirted out Anna's overstretched ass, dripping down her back and splattering Nina's balls. The blonde groaned, tongue lolling as she held Anna's leg, her own legs shivering with the force of her orgasm. Her cock throbbed inside Anna, sending pulsing torrents of pearly-white sperm inside the pale beauty's hole.

Anna felt Nina pull out, the sound echoing around the room. The last few spurts of cum plopped on Anna's tits and belly as Nina let her flop to the floor, still bound, face and tits coated with a healthy layer of semen, her pussy still being tormented by the relentless buzzing of the vibrator even after orgasm, weak pulses of cum oozing out. She groaned futilely. "Wait," Anna gasped as Nina began to walk out. "You can't leave me like this…"

Nina paused at the door. "Now where have I heard that one from? Eh doesn't matter." she tossed Anna's clothes over her shoulder. "I'm sure you know the way out." Anna looked at her for a second as Nina was walking away with her clothes leaving nude. "Hey! Can I at least have my clothes back?" Nina scoffed, "Not a chance..."


End file.
